


Not so criminal after all

by GhostlyRed



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, First work - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyRed/pseuds/GhostlyRed
Summary: A grad student becomes a villian for extra credit because his teacher happens to be a famous villain of their city. and they meet the hero and they are all charming and handsome and cute and shit. but damn they need this extra credit. (Using Birdflash for the fill)





	Not so criminal after all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time actually writing story, so i hope it won’t be too bad. this is an AU verse, for several reasons. (1) The characters are aged up to around 16/17. (2) Wally is actually younger than Dick mainly because i just like the idea more of wally being younger. (3) Wally did not become kid flash, and young justice didn’t happen

‘Oh my god why the fuck is college like this? I could have just choosen too go to a normal one, with an annoying but acceptable teacher, but no! lil’ old me got a teacher who happens to be a famous villain.’ Wally continued to empty the jewelry from the displays and put them in the bag he brought. 

it was his first real crime. he did some other robberies, but not that kind where he had freaking hostages! “The things i do to fucking graduate” he continued to mumble while he put the rest of the jewelry in the bag. he was robbing one of the biggest jewelry stores of U.S.A. it is trippy to rob this store, but he had some practice here and there, for the extra credit he needed to step up in the spotlight to get his teacher to notice him.

As wally was about to grab the last diamant bracelet, a batarang stopped him. he let out a surprised yelp, he heard crackling behind him. “Such a girly yelp!” he turned around to see the oh so famous ‘boy wonder’ behind him. he let out a huff. “Well what would you do when you’re calmly robbing a store and then almost got hit with a flying boomerang thing?” robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask.”Well i don’t rob stores, so i wouldn’t know.” “SEE !! so you don’t get to judge me for my yelp, which is very manly if i do say so” Robin just let out another cackle “sure, sure buddy, but we still can’t have you robbing stores ya know?” Wally stared blankly at the masked vigilante. “why?” “uh because its you know…. bad?” Wally hit his own had softly “Oh silly me ! i didn’t realise that stealing stuff from other people was actually bad!” Robin let out a laugh and got ready to fight. “I’m glad we understand each other. but i really gotta get going now.” Wally nodded at him all the while he swung the bag of jewelry over his shoulder. “yes, me to now that you mention it.”

Wally waved his hand awkwardly at the bird “so uhh… good evening?” Before Robin could respond, he broke out in a sprint towards the exit. he wished he hadn’t run in with any capes, he didn’t want his identity to be revealed, he still wanted a good job, thank you very much. before he however could reach the door, Robin swung in front of him. Wally dodged the punches aimed at him. “I think we misunderstood each other dude, you need to leave the jewelry here and come with me, so i can put you in jail.” Even though robin couldn’t see his face behind the mask, he rolled his eyes. “Well bird boy, it does sound like a good plan, but it wouldn’t turn out very good for me so i rather not.” Robin looked amused at him while he aimed a swift kick at Wally’s ankles which he in turn dodged. “I see your point but really, it would be best for all if you did it anyway.” Wally laughed mentally ‘Tell my teacher that.’ Wally moved to the other side of the room where the hostages were, they looked scared at him when he ran past them. “Don’t worry i never intended on hurting you, just couldn’t risk the cops.” He sighed when they didn’t change their expressions ‘can’t blame a guy for trying.’ he decided in a rash moment to check behind him, just fast enough to see robin swinging at him. Robin hit him with full force on his back, making him stumble forward and losing his balance. He fell on the ground with a tud, before he could stand up again Robin sat on his back.

“Got you~” Wally huffed in annoyance at robins childish banter. “You did! happy now ?” Robin smiled down at him “Very!” Robin got of of him and bound him to a pole to keep him from escaping. “Now you stay here…. while i go untie those poor people.” Wally huffed at the boy “I didn’t do anything to bind them, they can go outside on their own birdboy.” Robin blinked in surprise and looked over his shoulder to see Wally was right, the people were helping each other up and walked outside, shooting glancing at the boy wonder and criminal. 

Robin looked back at wally with a smile on his face. “There is good in you!” Wally stared blankly at him “All there is in me at this point is noodles, redbull and spite.” Robin gave him an odd look at his reply. “Whatever you say dude, now you and i need to wait for the cops to come get you so why not play a little game.” Wally stared blankly at Robin like he was crazy. “What? being a partner of Batman can be very boring and i need some fun.” Wally continued to stare at him before he gave a sigh of defeat, robin cheered “Okay how about ‘20 questions’? well uh.. unless the cops come earlier. you being the one tied up can begin!”

Wally thought about the questions he could ask. ‘Who are you under the mask? who is Batman? are you gay?’ No he would never answer these questions although i am curious about the last one…’ “Are you single?” Wally realising what he had said turned as red as his hair.‘Fuck fuck fuck he and his stupid big mouth.’ Robin looked equally embarrassed. “Well...uh…yes?” he chuckled nervously “Okay…. my turn!” Wally let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, glad that robin didn’t comment to much on it. “My question is, why did you choose to become a criminal?” “I failed.” Robin looked interested but not surprised. “What did you fail? yourself? your family?” Wally shook his head. “My biology exam.” Now at this Robin looked surprised “come again.”

Wally sighed “I failed my fucking biology exam, i really need to get a good grade on it dude.”  
Robin was confused as hell… he became a criminal because he failed his….. biology exam.   
“Why in the name of fuck would you become a criminal for a failed biology exam? can’t you just like redo it ?” Wally let out a huff of laughter while he tried to sit in a more comfortable position. “It cost a hell lot of money dude, and my Professor promised us extra credit if we could impress her, i need those points dude.” ‘His professor?’ “Who is your professor ?”   
Wally let out a long sigh “The most famous cat of them all..” “catwoman.” Robin finished for him. 

Wally nodded at him “yes man, you know how hard it is to impress her? really hard, i tried everything!” Robin looked at him with a pointed look. “so you decided to impress her ‘hey lets rob a jewelry store which if i get caught robbing could probably ruin my whole future’?” Wally looked away embarrassed, it did sound stupid. Robin let out a sigh. “Look dude, I’ll let you off this time.. BUT!” Robin held a finger up before Wally could speak again “i have some conditions.” Robin smirked at Wally when he nodded his head. “Ofcourse, just tell me!”

“Okay, so condition number 1. No more stealing and stuff, even when you need these points. condition number 2. maybe consider being a good guy ? i mean you got some sweet skills.” Robin thought about their small fight earlier he had almost dodged everything thrown his way. he couldn’t say he was not impressed.”And last but not least…” he handed the red head a paper. “Consider calling this number” he winked at wally, and then started to untie him. “Now if you follow these there will be no problems.” Robin pressed Wally harsh against the wall when he was untied. “but disrespect them and you will still end up in jail.” Wally nodded his head at him. “Ye dude i totally understand.” Robin let him go and turned his back at Wally. walking to the exit “Well i hope to see you around then. Bye~” and with that Robin was gone.

Wally looked at the exit letting a small smile fall on his face. He opened the paper he was given too. ‘I do hope you are single too… so here you go, call me.’ next to it was a number he didn’t recognize. He blushed heavily at what just happened. he robbed a store to impress his professor, and now he ended up with boy wonders number? well he can’t say tonight completely failed. He ran out the store dodging people passing him. and going into an ally way. well if his professor wasn’t impressed now he didn’t know what else to do.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! if you have advice for the writing or something please let me know !


End file.
